Wodwin
The Wodwin, or Wudwunners, are a small race of halflings who make their home in The Brambles, a region of Shandara. Racial Origins The Wodwin are distantly related to the Holbytta, Grodwells and Haeflar, far to the east. Few Halflings care much for history, and their own origins are lost in time. It is believed (by those few who care to speculate), that the Wodwin seperated from their eastern cousins during the Mage Wars. They fled westwards, seeking refuge from the Wars, whilst their Holbytta kin escaped to the east. Political Structure Every town is run by a council of elders, known as the Fogeymoot. Upon reaching the ripe old age of 65, all Wodwin are eligible to join the moot, and few refuse the position (and the free buffets and scrumpwater). In order to reduce petty bickering, and keep the Fogeys sober, a Town-Gob is chosen. This Gob is in charge of settling disputes, and chairing all meetings. Although technically the position is open to all, the more affluent and presitigious families hold more sway with the Fogeys, and tend to be chosen. The Wodwin are led by a Bigwig, who is chosen every 5 years or so by the commonfolk, according to the mood of the people. The Bigwig is usually chosen from amongst the Town-Gobs, and can be of either sex. In turn, the Bigwig invites the Gobs and their retinues twice a year (or more frequently in case of emergencies) to his home for the Great Moot, or Shindig, where governmental decisions are made, and vast meals are consumed. The Wodwin are a simple and practical folk and don't go in for all that 'pomp and ceremony.' As such, there is no palace or traditional manor associated with the Bigwig. Instead, the Bigwigs live within their own home. The current Bigwig, Brambery III Loflin, rules from the traditional family home Loftlinger Heights, in Dittythorpe. There is no capital city in The Brambles, but most of the influential families live in Dittythorpe, and it frequently serves as the home of the Bigwig and the Shindig. The Brambles, the land of the Wodwin, is an independent state, located within Shandara. Formerly, the Halflings lived there at the behest of the Queen of Shandara, in return for tribute. The land has since been acquired by the Antillian Empire , who lease it to the Halfings. In return, the Empire offers them protection, whilst allowing them to remain autonomous. Social Structure The Wodwin live relatively easy lives, working short hours, and playing hard. Each individual knows his/her place, whether it be farmer or craftsman, and few Wodwin seek to get 'above their station.' Most of a Wodwin's time is spent eating, or drinking, or smoking. It is common for the Gobs, Fogeys and dominant landowners to throw giant parties whenever there is an excuse for a celebration. Most Wodwin indentify themselves with their extended families (once clans), and maintain complex networks built on familial heirachy, favours-owed, family-grudges and Bad-Blood. Some of the most important families include the Nutsedges, the Loflins, the Dewberrys, the Hoggle-Thorpes and the Brockles. Military Structure The Wodwin are a peaceful people, and rarely go into combat. The Bigwig keeps a small 'army' of Big Clogs, overweight but well-trained youths who protects the government during Moots, and help to escort the more infirmed elders. Each town as its own Reeves, who act as sheriffs and guards for the local populace. The Antillian Empire maintain a small fortress just beyond the Brambles. This fortress (Fort Glenwall, or Bunglebury to the halflings) serves as a barrack for 200 soldiers, who protect the region. The fortress also serves as a consulate, when the Wodwin have grievances to air to their Mannish landlords ('Bungles,' as the big folk are known). Currency The Wodwin have entirely adopted the currency of Shanara. Throughout the Brambles, prices are less formal, and haggling is a common occurrence. Appearance Most Wodwin average about 3 foot tall. Their skin is generally darker than other halflings, and their build is rotund. Their feet and toes are hairy, and covered with thick curly fur. They wear brightly-coloured clothes, often from cotton or linen. Despite their distrust of 'airs and graces' they do like to dress extravagently, if they can afford to; finest silks, gold and silver bracelts and headbands, the finest furs when they travel abroad... Housing Wodwin build small but comfortable homes out of mudbrick. These homes, known as Burrows, are generally hemispherical in form, with round doors, reminiscent of the smials and hobbit-holes of their ancestors. The mudbricks are often painted green or blue, or other bright colours. These burrows are built in the branches and eaves of large trees known as Hrathbeams (or Jadabams in the Shanara language). The trees, in their dormant state, are squat, only two metres high, with wide and strong branches. The Burrow is built on these branches, and accessible by a small ladder. The Jadabams are unusual trees, which react to singing. In summer, the wind rushes through the mountains and down to the forest floor. The trees contain minute holes along the trunk and branches, and the wind blows through them. The resulting noise sounds as if the trees themselves are singing, and fills the forest with an eerie and beautiful melody. This noise resonates within the trees, and they grow tall, swiftly, up to 75 metres in height. They rise higher than the eaves of the forest, basking in the sunlight and scattering their fruit. The Wodwin have learned to manipluate the trees. Many gifted halflings have learned how to sing at the right frequency to control the trees themselves. These Shrub-Warblers are able to control the height of the tree via their singing (a process known as House-Hiking). During times of danger, the Shrub-Warblers send their trees high above the forest canopy, in order to protect their homes. Many halflings prefer to stay at this height, bringing the trees down only when guests arrive. Others prefer to stay low in the forest, away from the icy winter winds and the scorching summer sun. Whatever the preference, at any given time, a Wodwin Burrow could be any distance above the ground. The Warblers can negate the natural affects of the wind, should they prefer, singing a counter-song to maintain the height of the Burrow. Each family tries to train their own Shrub-Warbler, but, failing that, they will hire one. A Shrub-Warbler uses the essence of nature to enhance their song, and are channelers (spell-users) similar to druids. When a Burrow is settled at a height, the owners place planks, bridges and ladders in various positions to facilitate movement between houses. Most Wodwin are agile and skilled climbers, and can leap with ease from branch to branch, to reach other Burrows. Except in times of emergency, it is considered polite to give your neighbours due notice before house-hiking, thus allowing them to prepare their planks and bridges accordingly, and to evacuate any precarious branches. Most Burrows hold only one small family. As families extend, and children marry, they build more Burrows. Only the affluent families have larger homes. These are built upon the biggest trees, or, ocassionally, upon more than one tree. These larger Burrows often need a team of two or more Shrub-Warblers to control the tree. Failure to sing in sync has led to both humorous and disastrous results. A few Wodwin maintain more traditional smials at ground level, in addition to their Burrows. These serve as guesthouses and storage-areas. Some are also used as Shops and Inns, both for practical reasons and in order to make visiting Bungles more at ease. Diet Wodwin are fond of the same foods as their Shandaran counterparts; namely chicken, pork, kapila, bread, milk, etc. They are partial to the fruits of the forest, particularly the purple Phalsa which grows in the highlands. They generally avoid spicy meals. Eating is both a hobby and a social ritual for them, and they have at least six large meals a day. Beer is also a consumed in large amounts, as is Scrumpwater (a potent apple-based drink). In winter, they drink Totty, a warm drink made from fermented Targola fruits. Worship Though not strictly atheist, most Wodwin are much too practical to practice a religion. If a deity is needed, they generally mutter an embarrassed prayer to a local deity, or spirit. Many are, however, very superstitious, and make a flurry of hand-gestures whenever a particular omen or loathesome animal is perceived. Templates Addtionally, all get 25% of original DP's to spend Category:Shandara Category:Races Category:Halflings Category:Wodwin